Rain
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Tak apa jika hujan ini mengguyurku dengan lebat. Yang penting, perasaan ini dapat menghilang, terbawa oleh air hujan ini. GilAlice slight OzAlice. Fanfic lebay, gaje, abal. Tapi, RnR plis!


**A/N:**

Yoo! dheeSafa datang membawa fanfic perdananya di fandom Pandora Hearts! *tepuk tangan, dilemparin bawang* XD

Oke. saya membawa fanfic dengan pairing yang-sumpah-jarang-banget-disini, GilAlice! *teriak fangirl gaje* XD biasa, penggila.

okelah, selamat membaca saja :)

**Summary:**

Tak apa jika hujan ini mengguyurku dengan lebat. Yang penting, perasaan ini dapat menghilang, terbawa oleh air hujan ini.

**Pairing:**

GilAlice, slight OzAlice

**Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship

**Warning:**

lebay, gaje, abal, ancur, pendek!

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Rain**

A **Pandora Hearts **oneshot with **GilAlice **pairing

* * *

Hujan.

Cuaca yang paling aku sukai selama hidupku. Bukan berarti aku membenci matahari. Aku juga menyukai matahari karena dia mirip dengan Oz; majikanku. Mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang sama. Jika sinar matahari dapat menghangatkan perasaan seseorang yang sedang dingin, maka, senyum Oz juga seperti sinar matahari itu. Hangat. Dan menghilangkan setiap kegundahan di dalam hatiku.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku lebih menyukai suasana di saat hujan turun, membasahi tubuhku, dibandingkan dengan suasana cerah, yang selalu membuatku merasa hangat.

Apa mungkin karena Alice? Si kelinci bodoh yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'si rambut rumput laut?

Ya. Itu karena dia.

Karena aku mencintainya. Si Rambut Rumput Laut ini mencintai si Kelinci Bodoh itu.

Ironis, bukan?

Padahal aku selalu bergumam kalau aku akan membencinya untuk selamanya. Karena ia selalu membuat Oz khawatir dan membawa dia dalam masalahnya, serta rakus dalam hal makanan.

Tapi, perasaan ini malah tumbuh. Seperti proses bakteri yang mengurai zat-zat bangkai suatu makhluk hidup, perasaan ini menguraikan rasa kebencianku dan padanya. Bahkan, sudah tak ada lagi rasa itu. Yang ada cuma cinta.

Cih, sejak kapan kata-kataku menjadi gombal seperti ini?

Sudahlah. Tak usah lagi pedulikan soal itu.

Yang aku tahu, semua perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku ini karena Alice.

Terus, apa yang aku mau bicarakan?

Ah, iya. Hujan.

Alasan aku menyukai hujan, hm? Karena... aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Alice di saat hujan.

Saat itu, Oz sedang berada di penginapan, sedangkan aku dan Alice pergi berbelanja di pasar. Waktu itu, Oz bersikeras untuk mengikutiku pergi berbelanja. Tapi, aku memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di penginapan tersebut. Akhirnya, dia menurut. Aku dan Alice pun pergi.

Sinar matahari menyinari kota yang kami singgahi dengan terik. Membuatku begitu bersemangat untuk berbelanja. Terbalik dengan Alice, yang lesunya minta ampun. Tak tahan dengan suhu panas, katanya. Biarpun begitu, aku tetap menyeretnya pergi berbelanja bersamaku.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kami selesai. Sudah waktunya pulang. Tapi, sesuatu menetes, jatuh di atas kepalaku. Aku mendongak ke atas dan mendapati kalau awan gelap sudah memayungi kota tersebut. Alhasil, aku menggenggam tangan Alice dan menyeretnya lagi untuk mendapatkan tempat berteduh, karena air hasil proses kondensasi yang jumlahnya tak terhitung itu sudah membasahi tubuhku dan tubuhnya.

Air yang sudah singgah di tubuhku itu dingin, membuatku sedikit menggigil. Tapi, area tanganku yang menggenggam tangan Alice tetap hangat. Sama hangatnya dengan senyuman Oz padaku. Aneh. Kenapa bisa begini, ya?, pikirku saat itu. Aku pun berlari dengan kebingungan yang memenuhiku.

Kemudian, kami sampai di sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni. Rumah itu cukup layak untuk dapat dibilang rumah yang nyaman. Karena saat kami memasuki rumah tersebut, perabotan rumah masih lengkap hanya saja berdebu. Aku menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa dan menutup mata. Masih kebingungan dengan kehangatan Alice yang terwakili oleh tangannya.

Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya, mau mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam benakku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya... aku menangkap sosoknya sebagai orang yang begitu... mempesona dan cantik. Bukan sebagai Kelinci Bodoh lagi. Aku berpikir, kalau otakku itu sudah tak beres. Tapi, yah... setiap melihatnya, aku malah berpikiran kalau dia tambah cantik.

Caranya mengutuk hujan begitu lucu. Dan, sejak saat itu, aku tahu aku mencintainya. Juga hujan karena telah membuka mataku.

Dan, beberapa minggu kemudian, hal yang terburuk terjadi.

Aku mengetahui kalau Oz dan Alice saling mencintai secara tak sengaja.

Aku tahu soal itu ketika aku ingin memasuki kamar penginapan kami. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Oz sedang memeluk Alice. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut lembut Alice dan mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" secara lirih tapi sangat jelas terdengar olehku. Alice juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan, aku pun tahu kalau aku tak boleh menganggu waktu pribadi mereka.

Aku keluar dan pergi ke tengah jalan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, hujan mengguyurku dengan lebat. Aku tersenyum senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena hujan datang, juga sedih karena aku tak dapat menonton fenomena alam yang indah ini bersama Alice.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menganggu hubungan mereka. Oz dan Alice adalah orang yang berarti bagiku. Aku juga sudah bersumpah pada Oz kalau aku tak akan mengkhianatinya. Jadi, jika aku merebut Alice darinya, sama saja kalau aku mengkhianati Oz. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah majikanku yang paling berharga. Sama berharganya dengan cintaku pada Alice.

Tapi, aku ingin mereka berdua bahagia. Tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun termasuk diriku. Jadi, aku berdiri di tengah jalan. Mengangkat kedua tanganku dan merasakan tetesan air hujan. Tanpa memedulikan pandangan aneh yang dilemparkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarku.

Aku berdoa, agar mereka tak dipenuhi oleh masalah yang dapat merusak hubungan mereka, dan perasaan ini; perasaan cintaku pada Alice dapat menghilang dari hati, serta pikiranku.

Tak apa jika hujan ini mengguyurku dengan lebat. Yang penting, perasaan ini dapat menghilang, terbawa oleh air hujan ini.

* * *

Dan selesai. sumpah, ni fanfic gaje banget =_=""""

ah, ending yang jelek. semuanya jelek. huhuhu T^T

okelah, maaf kalo banyak typo, gaje banget, lebay gila, kependekan, karakter OOC, alurnya kecepetan, dll.

dan bisa tidak saya dapat review atas fanfic gaje ini?

naamuu...

=w=b

dheeSafa


End file.
